The 26th Hunger Games SYOT
by SheerwaterPhoenix
Summary: Twenty-four tributes. One victor. Ladies and gentlemen, let the Twenty-sixth Annual Hunger Games begin! SYOT CLOSED
1. Tribute Form

**Help! I need SYOT tributes, I'm going to write and SYOT THG story for the first time. Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Appearance:**

**Open to alliances:**

**How serious about alliances:**

**Strengths/Skills:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Estimated training score(will maybe change):**

**What he/she does for the private session in training:**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Reaction to being reaped/volunteering:**

**Arena plan:**

**Preferred death/ranking:**

**OPTIONAL:**

**Token:**

**Reaping outfit suggestion:**

**Chariot costume suggestion:**

**Interview outfit suggestion:**

**Please help, and only send the SYOTs via PM.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Tribute List

**D1 female: Ravenna Baker-Carson - Rosemarie Benson**

**D1 male: Calix Blush - Epicness by Liv**

**D2 female: Olivia 'Violent' Viont - Epicness by Liv**

**D2 male: Julius Roth - willowbrookroad**

**D3 female: Korina Carstairs - Korina Carstairs**

**D3 male: Zachary Flint - lifeinthemacro**

**D4 female: Celiese Pike - mystic47**

**D4 male: Masen Baxhaven - kylegrav**

**D5 female: Deanna Alberts - willowbrookroad**

**D5 male: Joel Hanrads - Jacob Yew**

**D6 female: Angelica Waters - Malin**

**D6 male: Zayn Liken - Epicness by Liv**

**D7 female: Yeww Zode - Epicness by Liv**

**D7 male: Joseph Escalier - Frank Dupont**

**D8 female: Alicia Wood - Sasha**

**D8 male: Patch Suee - Epicness by Liv**

**D9 female: Erin Arber - Maxine**

**D9 male: Theo Trate - Epicness by Liv**

**D10 female: Faye Kingston - willowbrookroad**

**D10 male: Ingus Beef - Epicness by Liv**

**D11 female: Rosie Appleton - smileygirl26**

**D11 male: Nathan Howler - Kristy Lee**

**D12 female: Lottie Rose - Imetc**

**D12 male: Woodrow Brockhurst - Epicness by Liv**


	3. District One Reaping

**I know that I said that I wouldn't write this story until I finished TKTSTF, but I can't think of anything to write for TKTSTF (suggestions are more than welcome!). Also, I just felt the need to write this story.**

**Calix Blush POV**

The dummy's head is knocked off and smashed to pieces with the force of my mace's blow. I whirl to strike the next one before I realize that I took them all out.

I consider training to be mostly just a habit now. I know I'll be able to win the Hunger Games. I've known it my whole life. So, today I'm going to volunteer, which I consider to be a synonym with 'win' in my case.

I glance at the clock, which reads twelve-oh-six. The reaping is at one. I should get going—my house is on the other side of town. It may be near the square, but the Training Center is a good distance away, on the outskirts of town. Luckily I won't need to stop for lunch; I'll just wait for the food on the Capitol train.

Most people have already left, so it's not like I'm deserting or anything. Everyone's excited about the reaping and wants to leave early so they can get a good place, closer to the stage. That won't help them though, because _I'll_ be the one volunteering.

I would throw one last spear, but that station's on the other side of the Training Center and I really should get going. I exit the rectangular gray building through a side door and start in the direction of my house.

. . .

Once I'm back at my house, I head straight up to my room and change into the Reaping clothes that my mother laid out for me. Black dress pants and a blue button-up shirt, with a pink tie striped in gold. My curly black hair looks fine, so I just leave it as it is. I go downstairs and when I see that it's twelve-forty-five on the clock, I almost trip on the last step when I start to run. We're pretty much next door to the square, but although the reaping officially starts at one, everyone always arrives there early. I yank the door open and hear it bang loudly behind me as I race to the square.

I sign in quickly and walk the rest of the way to the eighteen-year-olds' section. I kind of zone out as the mayor goes to the podium and reads the history of Panem. Like we didn't know it already.

My attention is jolted back into focus as Arillia, the escort, takes the mayor's place at the podium and cheerfully says, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She smiles again and keeps going, "It is such an _honor _to be here in District One! And now, for the exciting part, choosing the courageous tributes to compete in the Twenty-sixth Hunger Games! As traditional, ladies first!"

Before the name is finished being read, lots of people shout out that they volunteer, but one tall girl with long blonde hair must stand out to the escort because she's the one who gets to go up to the stage. I don't pay attention to her name, but soon Arillia moves to the boys' Reaping ball.

I yell out that I volunteer as soon as she opens her mouth to read the name. I lunge forward and stride proudly up the steps, onto the stage. I have a smirk on my face the whole time, and Arillia asks me what my name is.

"Calix Blush. And I'm your next victor," I say confidently.

"How _exciting!_ Two volunteers!" That isn't anything new; we have two volunteers almost every year. She must see how amazing I am and is just trying to be nice to both of us, not make the girl feel bad. The 'exciting' part must actually be me.

The anthem that is playing sounds like victory trumpets to me already. I'm winning this thing.

**Ravenna Maeve Baker-Carson POV**

My reaping dress is a tea length dress with dark green lace over a sea foam green liner. The sleeves are three quarter inch sleeves and are made of lace. On my hands, I wear a pair of white evening gloves. As for jewelry, I wear rose gold and ruby earrings, and a gold circlet on my head with a ruby in the center of my forehead. Also a gothic style, lace choker with a floral pattern, and four rubies in a cross shape with the fourth ruby hitting my collarbone. My shoes, black Mary Janes with three-inch heels, are already on my feet, even though I'm still straightening out my circlet.

I turn around and try to see in the mirror to check if I did my waterfall braid properly, but I can't see in the mirror when I'm facing the other direction. It doesn't really bother me, so I open the door to my room and step out.

In the kitchen, my mother tells me I look beautiful and offers me a plate of food. I take it and sit down at the table, where my father, a Peacekeeper, says, "Ravenna. You'll be volunteering today—_don't back down._ You're good with a dagger; you can do this."

I nod wordlessly. It was never in my interests to volunteer, but he's right. The first time he told me this, I was terrified. I suppose I still am, but less so. I tell myself that this can't be the worst thing ever. At least no one will have to die in my place. At least I won't have that horrible sense of guilt that I do when the female tribute from my district dies, when I knew if I volunteered, I could have prevented that. I _will_ have prevented that.

I think about this as I finish my lunch.

. . .

The air is cool, as it is nearing fall, but much less so in the packed square. Excitement is in the air, but not for me. There's this empty feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I feel as if I'm quivering slightly. I try to tell myself that it's nothing, that I can do this, but I can't help being nervous.

Somehow I hear every word of the dull history of Panem. I realize how tense I am and force myself to relax a bit, but as the escort, Arillia, steps up to the podium, I tense up all over again.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Arillia beams at us again and continues, "It is such an _honor _to be here in District One! And now, for the exciting part, choosing the courageous tributes to compete in the Twenty-sixth Hunger Games! As traditional, ladies first!"

Before Arillia even finishes reading the name, there is a burst of shouts to be a volunteer, and I work it up to add my own. My voice is clear and sounds much less nervous than I am.

Arillia beckons me to come up to the stage. The other girls clear a path for me, although a few are glaring at me. I mount the stage, and the escort asks me my name.

"Ravenna Maeve Baker-Carson, or just Ravenna Maeve," I answer, somewhat quietly.

The boy tribute is another volunteer, Calix Blush. He smirks the entire time. The mayor steps up to the podium again and reads the Treaty of Treason, of which I see no point. Everyone memorizes if for school as kids.

"How _exciting!" _Arillia gushes happily. "Two volunteers! Now shake hands!"

We do, and the anthem plays as we turn back to face the crowd.

**Yeah, it was short. Sorry about that.**


End file.
